Bad Company!
"Bad Company!" is a story made by ArthurFistMeme in December of 2018. ArthurtFistMeme finds a suspicious company and goes to find out what is happening. Script Chapter 1 ArthurFistMeme: Ah, it is such a nice day today... *sniff* Ah... The air is fresher than it ever was... ArthurFistMeme: *sniffs again* Bleh! Ok, never mind... Now, it smells like egg... Where's that awful smell coming from? There are lots of loud beeping sounds ArthurFistMeme: Ugh! I want to have a peaceful day! ArthurFistMeme sees a giant building that says "The Veggiphone Company" ArthurFistMeme: That must be where that rotten smell and the loud noises are coming from... ArthurFistMeme grabs a nose plug and goes inside slowly. ArthurFistMeme: I'm gonna get to the bottom of this... The scene cuts to lots of vandals and trolls having a conversation. _________________________ Chapter 2 Papayathefruit: Vandals are the best! Admins should drink piss! SuperSquidwardPepe: I think admins are cute... Vandal Clown: HOO WONTZ ZOME CANDY!!!!!!!!!!?? Onion Cream: I like candy! Moose fuck! DROXYBYHOAXY: We must get our revenge... Theweridchosenone: I love to vandalize pages. WOWmouse: OMG!!! YEAH ME TOO!!!!!! French bird: Let's get our revenge! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha! The other vandals laughed along, while ArthurFistMeme spies on them Theweirdchosenone: Hey, who's that? ArthurFistMeme: Uh-oh. Busted! ArthurFistMeme runs back Vandal Clown: HAY THERE!!!! U WANT ZOME CANDY!!!!!!??? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! WOWmouse: I love Sanjay & Craig! It's the best show ever! DROXYBYHOAXY: That's right! Run away! Bad faith for the win! ArthurFistMeme runs out of the building ArthurFistMeme: Phew... It turns out that business was made for vandals and trolls... Other Vandal Clown: SURPRISE!!!!! I AM A VANDAL CLOWN!!!!!!! ArthurFistMeme: Oh shit... ArthurFistMeme runs away, with Other Vandal Clown chasing him ArthurFistMeme: I better hide... ArthurFistMeme hides behind a tree Other Vandal Clown: WARE R U!!!!!?? NOT HEER!!!!?? Theweirdchosenone: Hey, Other Vandal Clown. Dinner is ready. We're having roast wiki with a side of pages. Other Vandal Clown: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!! I LIKES DAT!!!!!! ArthurFistMeme: Phew... That was close... _________________________ Chapter 3 ArthurFistMeme: Ok, there are a lot of trolls, sockpuppets, and vandals in that building... Should I report them? The scene cuts to some users having a conversation MarioFan2009: Hey, Rh390110478. Can you please make a banner for my new story? Rh390110478: Sure! ArthurFistMeme: Guys! I went in a building, and there were lots of trolls! InternetProblem: I really dislike these trolls, they stir up lots of trouble. MarioFan2009: When will these trolls go away and leave us alone? I want to edit this wiki in peace. Gummy Cow!: Same here. Vandal Clown 2: SURPRISE!!!!! DID U MISS ME!!!!!!?? ArthurFistMeme: Oh fuck no! InternetProblem: Oh great. Here comes some trouble... In Jail With Bubbles: Time to ruin some pages to have tons of fun! MarioFan2009: No! Fuck off, trolls. This article is a stub: I'm gonna rename you to "Hippo cat". MarioFan2009: Fuck you! Rh390110478: Alright, MarioFan2009. The banner's done! Wow... What happened here? InternetProblem: It's those dumb trolls that want to ruin our fun. Gummy Cow!: These vandals need to go! MarioFan2009: Trikkiboy! Agonzo7988! Please help now! There are trolls on the loose! ArthurFistMeme: Yeah, they need to be banned. Papayathefruit: Shut the fuck up, bitches! ArthurFistMeme: Watch your mouth! MarioFan2009: Yeah! Papayathefruit: NEVER!!!! _________________________ Chapter 4 Trikkiboy: Holy shit! What is going on? MarioFan2009: There are trolls, that's what! Onion Cream: You're in jail with Bubbles. MarioFan2009: You're not an admin, Onion Cream. Onion Cream: Moose fuck! Theweirdchoseone: Vandalism is the best! Vandal Clown: I LOVE VANDALS!!!! Trikkiboy: Time to block yall! Ollie the Olive-loving Octopus: No one likes you! DROXYBYHOAXY: That's right! MarioFan2009: How about you trolls fuck off? French bird: Fuck you! Trikkiboy: Those darn trolls are now blocked... InternetProblem: Oh shit. There are more... Trikkiboy: Where? Vandal Clown 2: SURPRISE!!!!!! _________________________ Chapter 5 MarioFan2009: There... Trikkiboy: Don't worry, I got this! Vandal Clown 2: O NO!!!!! MarioFan2009: Thanks! Trikkiboy: Anytime, MarioFan2009. Papayathefruit: Time to start this shit! Agonzo7988: Nice try, but we don't tolerate stupid people, lmao. InternetProblem: I swear, these trolls need to go st once! Yogurt&Cheese: Agreed! Droxybyhoaxyreturns: No! I love to troll! TheShinyLucarioMaster: Ugh! Stop trolling! Trikkiboy: Ugh! These trolls are so awful... Mar!oFan2009: OH MY GOSH!!! IT IS ME!!! HI!!! MarioFan2009: Fuck off. Agonzo7988: These trolls are wasting their time... *eyes roll* SuperSquidwardPepe: I think you are cute. 2epicworlds: ...This troll is getting on my nerves... InternetProblem: Same here. ArthurFistMeme: I really wish that these vandals would stop! _________________________ Chapter 6 MarioFan2009: Me too. I hate this! Gummy Cow!: I do too. Theweirdchosenone: Vandalism is fun! You should join me! MarioFan2009: NEVER!!! Trikkiboy: Ok, I blocked more trolls. Shrek wes: SHREK WES. MarioFan2009: Stop it, lmao. InternetProblem: Can these trolls just go already? SuperSquidwardPepe: I love you! MarioFan2009: No, fuck off! InternetProblem: ArthurFistMeme, where did you find this company by the way? ArthurFistMeme: In the deep, deep, dark web. Trikkiboy: Yep. Agonzo7988: I just blocked some more trolls... We don't tolerate stupid people! ArthurFistMeme: *whispers* I got an idea... Chapter 7 _________________________ ArthurFistMeme: I got this anti-vandalator. Trikkiboy: What? ArthurFistMeme: It gets rid of all of the vandals... ArthurFistMeme sprays it in the air, and all of the vandals disappear MarioFan2009: They're gone... Gummy Cow!: YES!!!! Trikkiboy: Thanks for that. ArthurFistMeme: Any time. All of a sudden, more vandals come out of nowhere... ArthurFistMeme: Time to spray this stuff! ArthurFistMeme sprays it, but the can is empty _________________________ Chapter 8 ArthurFistMeme: FUCK!! There's no more!?! Gummy Cow!: Great, what now? MarioFan2009: I'm reverting as much vandalism as I can. These vandals persist. Trikkiboy: Ugh! ArthurFistMeme: I'm gonna blow up the company! MarioFan2009: What company? ArthurFistMeme: The Veggiphone Company. MarioFan2009: Oh. ArthurFistMeme: Alright, I'm in the helicopter, and I'm gonna drop this bomb. NOW!! The bomb blows up and destroys the building, making all of the trolls, socks, and vandals disappear Gummy Cow!: Wow, it actually worked. InternetProblem: YES!!! ArthurFistMeme: I did it. The end. Trivia * This is the second story made by ArthurFistMeme * This story was actually inspired by MarioFan2009's story "Admin Hunting House!". Category:ArthurFistMeme Episodes Category:ArthurFistMeme Stories Category:Story Category:From 2018 Category:Gummy Cow! Episodes Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Internet Problem Episodes Category:2epicworlds Episodes Category:Agonzo7988 Episodes Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster Episodes Category:Yogurt&Cheese Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:SML Movies Category:Trolls Episodes Category:Theweirdchosenone Episodes Category:Vandal Clown Episodes Category:WOWmouse Episodes Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:Papayathefruit Episodes Category:In Jail with Bubbles Episodes Category:This Article Is a Stub Episodes Category:Ollie the Olive-Loving Octopus Episodes Category:Mar!oFan2009 Episodes Category:SquidwardPepe Episodes Category:Shrek WES Episodes